Unending Love
by TaylorLautnerLuver
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, when it finally turns into something more Bella has to move. When Bella and Edward meet again will sparks fly, or will their love be lost? AH
1. Secret Love and Best Friends

**Disclaimer: If i were Stephanie Meyer i would own Twilight. But i'm Rachel, so i don't.**

**Okayy... this is my first fan fic so bear with me while i figure out what to do. I'm really nerveous but heres the first chapter... hope you like it :)**

"Emmett, are you coming or not? Edward and Alice are waiting for us. It's already nine o'clock!" I yelled up the stairs at my brother.

"I'm coming, i'm coming... gosh Bella." Emmett said trudging down the stairs.

"Emmett could you go any slower?" I asked impatiently.

"Actually i probably could." He said he said nodding his head.

"Emmett its a figure of speech." I said rolling my eyes.

"A figure of what?" He asked confused.

"A figure of speech." I said slowly. I couldn't believe Emmett was a Junior in high school. It seemed impossible, he acted like a second grader. I was a sophmore and i was smarter than him, sometimes i even tutored him.

"Oh." He said uninterested.

We got in the car and started driving to Edward's house.

"Bella?" Emmett asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly. It was very rare that Emmett would be quiet so i was going to savor the moment.

"Do you like Edward?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Duh. He's my best friend." I said like it was obvious. I knew what Emmett really ment but i sure wasn't going to tell him.

"No i mean, do you like him more than a friend?" He asked, like i already didn't know.

"Uhh. No." I said quickly, probably giving me away. Emmett turned his head to look at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Emmett keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled, hitting him on the arm.

"Oww Bella! Was that really nessecary?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes! Emmett you missed the turn to their house! Thats what happens when you don't keep your eyes on the road." I said grinning.

"Whatever." Emmett said making a illegal U turn.

"You know, our dad's a police officer Emmett. Shouldn't you obey the traffic laws?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Only when he's around." Emmett said laughing.

We got to Edward's house a few minutes later due to Emmetts maniac driving.

"Hey Bella!!!" Alice yelled as we pulled in the driveway.

"Hey Alice." I said giving her a hug.

"Well obviously you don't care about me _Alice._" Emmett complained.

"Of course i do Emmett." Alice said walking to the other side of the car and giving him a hug.

"Aww, thanks Alice." Emmett said grinning.

"Where's Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Right here." A velvety voice said behind me. I'd liked Edward since seventh grade. I just didn't have the nerve to tell him. I knew it was pretty pitiful but i didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey." He said opening his arms for a hug.

I gladly accepted and after a few seconds Emmett coughed.

"Emmett you hugged Alice." I said raising my eyebrows.

"So? Thats different." Emmett argued.

"Whatever." I said pushing him. Of course he didn't budge. He was huge, if he wasn't my brother i would be terrified of him. But he was just a giant teddy bear.

We walked into their house and sat down on the couch. Edward and i had a couch and Alice and Emmett had a couch.

"So... What are we gonna' do?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Umm... I don't know... We were bored so we asked you to come over. We were hoping that you guys would have a good idea." Alice said smiling sheepishly.

"Well, why don't we watch a movie..." I said shrugging.

"What movie should we watch?" Edward asked finally contributing to the conversation.

"We should watch a horror movie!" Emmett almost yelled.

"NO!" I screamed, he knew i hated horror movies with a passion.

"Come on Bella! Please?!?!" Alice asked using her puppy dog eyes.

"Alice. Don't do this to me." I pleaded.

"Please Bella? For me?" Alice asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yay! Which one are we gonna' watch?" Alice said bouncing in the seat.

"Nothing too scary!" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Lets watch... _Silent Hill_!" Emmett screamed.

"Whats that?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll just have to see." Emmett sang smiling.

I sighed and settled further into the couch. Alice put the movie in and skipped back to her seat.

"I can't believe i'm doing this. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." I said nervously.

"Its okay Bella. This movie isn't _that _scary." Edward said smiling.

"Yeah. That's really reassuring." I said sarcasticly.

Throught the movie i was basicly welded to Edwards side. I was terrified and everyone knew it. When the movie was over i let out a big sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Edward asked grinning.

"Oh, just peachy." I said with a fake smile.

"It wasn't that bad." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. To you." I said puting emphasis on 'you'.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" He asked smiling.

"As long as its not a horror movie." I said sternly.

"How about... _Pirates of the Carribbean_?" Alice asked, her face lighting up.

"Perfect!" I said quickly.

Alice put the movie in and sat down. A few minutes later i was asleep, i didn't realize how much that horror movie tired me out.

**Okay, so what do you think? Good? Bad? I would love to know what you think, so please review. It'll make me happy :)**


	2. Fake girlfriends and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: If i did own Twilight the book would suck, that's why Stephanie Meyer owns it.**

**I want to thank 13IsLucky, SoCalGurl101, and twialleyholic-OCD for reviewing! Here's the next chapter :) **

**_*Edward P.O.V*_ **

A few minutes after the movie started Bella fell asleep on my lap. I had liked Bella for a long time, i was too scared to tell her though. I didn't think she would like me anyway. Plus we were best friends, i couldn't ruin our relationship.

"Aww that's so sweet." Alice said. I was about to say something but then i realized she was talking about the movie.

For the next few minutes Bella was mumbling some nonsense about Emmett in a dress, suddenly i heard her whisper my name. She said it so quietly i couldn't be sure if that's what she said but i was pretty sure she said my name. I smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The movie was almost over and i knew i would have to wake her soon, i didn't want to though. She looked so peaceful, she had a small smile on her lips and her cheeks were a light pink color.

"Edward, wake Bella up. We're going to go out to eat." Alice whispered from across the room.

"Bella..." I said lightly shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed when she realized she fell asleep on me.

"Sorry." She said blushing again and sitting up.

"No problem." I said smiling.

She smiled and layed back down.

"Bella, we're about to go eat dinner so i wouldn't fall asleep again." I said in a teasing tone.

"I won't. I'm just resting my eyes." Bella said smiling and closing her eyes.

"Sure... But when i try to wake you up from your 'eye resting' and you don't, you are just gonna have to suffer the conciquences." I said, thinking of ways i could wake her up.

"Okay, sure. Whatever." She said dozing back off to sleep.

A few minutes later Alice came in and when she saw Bella she stoped.

"I thought i told you to wake Bella up!" Alice said in a loud whisper.

"I did. She went back to sleep. I told her not to." I said rolling my eyes at her stubbornness.

"Well wake her up again!" Alice said raising her eyebrows.

"Bella..." I said poking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled and rolled over.

"No you have to get up now Alice said so." I said quickly.

"Too bad. I'm tired." She said closing her eyes again.

"Remember what i said before if you didn't wake up?" I asked with a grin.

"Yup." She said simply, obviously unfazed.

"So you are gonna suffer the conciquences." I sang quietly.

"Okay." She said rolling over again.

"Emmett! Wake your sister up." I said smiling.

"Okay..." He said walking over to her and getting right beside her ear.

"BELLAAA!!!!" Emmett yelled as loud as he could.

Bella shot up and accidently hit Emmett in the nose with her forehead.

"Oww! Bella I think you broke my nose!" Emmett yelled covering his now bloody nose.

Bella broke into fits of laughter. She was laughing so hard she fell off the couch.

"Thats... what you... get... Emmett!" She yelled between fits of laughter.

***Bella P.O.V***

Alice and Edward burst out laughing and Emmett was walking out of the room to get a paper towell.

Once we calmed down I rubbed my forehead and sighed,

"I'm gonna have a bruise on my forehead. Emmett has a hard head."

"No _you _have a hard head." Emmett mumbled.

"Are we gonna go eat or not?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Okay, lets go!" Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the ground.

We all rode in Edward's Volvo to La Bella Italia for lunch. I was in the passenger seat and Alice and Emmett were in the back arguing about which food was better. Typical Emmett. A few minutes later we pulled up to the resteraunt and Emmett and Alice were still arguing.

"HEY! If you guys didn't notice, we're here so stop fighting!" I said getting out of the car.

"Well... somebody has a bit of a temper." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Well you're one to talk! You were fighting about _food _Emmett!" I said laughing.

"Food is very important! And if i remember correctly we're here to eat, so lets eat!" Emmett said impatiently.

We walked up to the hostess and she gave Edward a overly friendly smile.

"Table for four?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes please." Edward said smiling.

She looked faint but walked us to our table without fainting. It really wasn't fair what Edward did to people.

"That was hardly fair." I said to a confused Edward.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What you did to that poor hostess, she's probably hyperventalating right now." He looked confused, "You really don't realize the effect you have on people do you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Should i?" He asked smiling.

"Probably. A normal person would know." I said grinning.

"Are you implying that i'm not normal?" He asked in mock horror, puting his hand over his heart.

"No." I said, my tone driping with sarcasm.

"Well then." He said crossing his arms and looking away childishly.

"Aww did i hurt you're feelings Eddie?" I asked like i was talking to a 5-year-old.

"Yes. So i'm not talking to you." He said acting like a 5-year-old.

"Okay." I said smiling. I knew how to get him to talk.

"Emmett? Do you want to know something _really _embarassing about Edward?" I asked grinning evily.

"Yes! Tell me! Now!" Emmett said quickly.

"Edward, if you don't want me to tell him then just say so." I said raising my eyebrows.

He looked torn but he didn't say anything so i continued.

"Okay in seventh grade Edw-"

"Stop! I don't want you to tell him!" Edward said quickly.

"You promise you will never give me the silent treatment again?" I asked innocently.

"I promise." He said looking worried.

"Okay good. Oh and Edward?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at the menu.

"You aren't normal, but it's okay. Emmett is way less normal than you." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Emmett said shocked.

"Oh like you didn't already know that." I said rolling my eyes and looking at the menu.

"Hi, my name is Nicole and i will be your waitress today, is there _anything _i can get you?" She asked Edward. She was wearing a outfit that showed way more than i wanted to see. It was gross.

"Mountain Dew." Edward said then pointed to me.

"Diet Pepsi." I said quietly.

"Root Beer! Yumm." Emmett said smiling.

"Water, but with a lime instead of a lemon." Alice said.

Nicole walked away and Alice had a look of discust on her face. I'm sure my face mirrored hers.

"That's just... Eww." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"I know." Edward said with a shudder.

She came back with our drinks and we gave her our orders. She came back and gave us our food and winked at Edward.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Umm... i can't... i have a girlfriend." He said nervously.

"Well you don't have to tell her." She said puting her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off with a worrided expression.

"Well you kind of just did." I said sounding annoyed.

"_You're _his girlfriend?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, so back off." I said smiling.

"Sorry." She said quickly before leaving.

We all burst into laughter and lots of people were staring at us but i didn't care.

"Thanks for saving me." Edward said with a chuckle.

"No problem. I'll be your fake girlfriend anytime." I said smiling. _Or a real girlfriend, i don't mind..._

He smiled then sighed. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

***Edward P.O.V***

"No problem. I'll be your fake girlfriend anytime." She said smiling. I didn't want her to be my fake girlfriend, i wanted her to be my real girlfriend. I didn't know if i should tell her or not. If she rejected me i would be crushed. I had to take a chance though, even if it ment losing her. I loved her and she was worth it.

"Bella, i don't want you to be my fake girlfriend anymore," for a second she looked hurt before she could compose herself, "I want you to be my real girlfriend. Bella i've liked you for years, i just didn't have the nerve to tell you. I was scared that you wouldn't like me the way i liked you. I totally understand if you don't like me that way. I just had to tell you." I said looking at Bellas shocked expression. Her face was blank for a few more seconds before she broke into a smile.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She said sitting on my lap and giving me a hug.

"I knew it!" Emmett yelled suddenly.

I gave him a confused look and he explained, "I asked Bella if she liked you more than a friend this morning and she said no. I knew she liked you though."

"Why did you say no?" I asked Bella.

"Well i wasn't about to tell _Emmett _i like you. He can't keep a secret to save his life." She said rolling her eyes in Emmetts direction.

"I can too! Edward still dosen't know that i'm the one that broke his piano!" Emmett yelled.

"What?!?!" I yelled at a scared looking Emmett.

"He does now." Alice said with a giggle.

"Emmett! I can't believe you! You said it was the neighbors kid! He got grounded for that!" I yelled, Alice and Bella were laughing and Emmett still looked scared.

"Well sorry! I didn't want you to get mad at me!" Emmett said quickly.

"Oh you think this is funny, do you?" I asked Bella, who was still laughing.

"Very." She said trying to stop laughing.

"I'm going to kill your brother." I said to Bella.

"Be my guest. I promise i'll come visit you in jail." She said smirking.

"Good. Thats all that matters, and the killing Emmett part. Thats pretty important too." I said grinning.

"Of course." She replied with a smile. She was so beautiful, _my _Bella.

"What?" She asked when she realized i was staring at her.

"Just admiring your beauty." I said smiling.

"Obviously you need to get your eyes checked." She mumbled looking down.

"You really don't see yourself very clearly." I said tilting her head up.

"Maybe it's you that dosen't see very clearly. I'm positively ordinary, nothing special about me." She said rolling her eyes.

I couldn't believe Bella thought that she was ordinary. She was exactly the opposite, she was beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, and just amazing. I don't think anyone would label Bella as ordinary.

"Bella, would you like me to send around a petition? I know every male in the school would sign, probably some of the girls too." I said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She mumbled playfuly hitting my arm.

Emmett cleared his throat and looked at the door.

"Okay Emmett, i get it. Let's go." I said grabbing Bella's hand and walking towards the door.

Once we got in the car Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey mom."

"What? Why?"

"No its not!"

"Tomorrow?"

"How could you do this?"

"We can't just-"

"Fine. Bye."

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. Bella looked on the verge of tears as she spoke.

"My parent's are getting a divorce, and we're moving... tomorrow." She said, her tears spilling over.

I couldn't believe it. The day that Bella was finally mine she has to move the next day. I had it all planned out too, i was going to tell Bella that i loved her, everything was going to work out perfectly. I guess true life dosen't always have happy endings. Atleast, mine didn't.

**Okay, there it is. Please review it'll make me happy :)**


	3. Airports and Surprise Visitors

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned Twilight, but sadly i don't.**

**Okay, this chapter is short, but here it is...**

***Bella P.O.V***

Edward drove me to the airport in silence. He insisted on driving me because he wanted to tell me something. I still had no idea what he was going to tell me, he still hadn't said anything.

"Bella, i have to tell you something important." He said a few minutes later.

"Go ahead." I said quietly.

Suddenly he pulled over to the side of the road and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, i had this all planned out. It was going to be all romantic and wonderful, but i don't have time for that so i'm just gonna' say it. Bella, i am completely in love with you." He said with a sigh.

I was speechless, Edward was in love with _me._

"I love you too." I said smiling.

Edward let out a big sigh, "We have to get to the airport."

We drove the rest of the way hand-in-hand. We got there a few minutes later and my mom, Emmett, and Alice were waiting for us.

Our flight number was called over the loud speaker and suddenly i started to cry. I couldn't leave Edward. But i knew i had to. Even though it was tearing me up inside.

I ran over to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Bye Alice. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." She said wiping away her tears with a tissue.

We stopped at the gate and i turned towards Edward, he looked like he was in pain. It was unbearable.

"Bye Edward." I said crying a steady stream of tears.

"Bye Bella, I love you." He said giving me a hug.

"I love you too." At that moment i realized i would never see Edward again, and i couldn't take it. If i stayed in Edwards arms any longer it would just make the pain too hard to bare. I ripped myself out of Edwards arms and walked to the plane without looking back, because i knew if i saw Edwards agonized face i would break down.

*** 2 Years Later***

I walked quickly to the coffee shop a few blocks from my house. My mom wanted me to get a job so i could save up some money for college. I figured working for a coffee shop wouldn't be so hard. I stopped outside the door with my hand on the door knob, i took a deep breath and walked in with a smile on my face. Of course me being me i tripped the second i walked in. I waited for the pain but it never came, a guy with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes stedied me and let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Bella." I said smiling.

"Your welcome, and i'm Jasper. Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand so i could shake it.

"You too." I said blushing.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah, it's getting worse though." I said smiling and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Is that possible?" He asked jokingly.

"It seems like it." I said sheepishly.

"So, can i get you anything?" He asked walking towards the counter.

"Actually, i got a job here." I said excitedly.

"Awesome. Hopefully there won't be any more tripping. That would not turn out well." Jasper said giving me a apron.

"I'll try my best." I said rolling my eyes.

After a few months i got the hang of things and Jasper and I were best friends. There have been more than a few times he had saved me from a broken arm, and i was very greatfull.

***Edward P.O.V***

I drove to the mall with Alice talking about some shoes that i couldn't even pronounce. Alice made me drive her to the mall against my will, she said she needed someone to carry her bags for her. That was usually my job, i had nothing better to do. The thing that annoyed me the most was that she got me up at seven o' clock to go to the mall. She was insane!

We got to the mall and i noticed Jessica Stanley standing outside one of the stores Alice was about to go into. Great.

"Hey Edward!" She yelled waving her hand above her head.

"Oh, hey Jessica." I said in monotone.

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't have a prom date so you can ask me. I know you've been wanting to." She said smiling.

"Umm.. I'm not going to prom." I said quickly.

"Why?" She asked sounding a bit hurt.

"I have to go to Florida that week." I said, i was glad i was a good liar.

"Oh. Thats okay, there's always next year." She said walking into the store.

I stood outside the door waiting for Alice to come out, a few minutes later she came out with six bags.

"Alice! How do you expect me to carry your bags if in every store you have six bags?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I don't know. Okay, i'll cut back to five bags. Happy?" She asked annoyed.

"No." I mumbled taking the bags from her.

"Too bad." She said walking to another store. This was going to be a long day.

~!~!~!~!~

We got home at five o' clock, we had to make three trips to the car to get all of Alice's stuff. I don't even know how i carried all of it.

Once we got back in the living room and sat down there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, there standing behind the door was someone that i never thought i would see again.

**Sorry it's so short :( Oh yay my first cliffy :) Guess who it is... its not that hard really... Okayy, as always review. It'll make me happy :)**


	4. Unexpected News and Hospital Visits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. There, i said it.**

**I'm soo sorry that i haven't updated in forever! My laptop broke and i had to use my mom's laptop but she had to go on a business trip and she took her laptop with her so i didn't have internet for a week! It was awful! Okayy... enough excuses i'll go ahead and get on with the story....**

_Once we got back in the living room and sat down there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, there standing behind the door was someone that i never thought i would see again._

***Edward P.O.V***

"Emmett?" I asked in shock.

"Oh, umm. Hey." He said quietly.

"Not to be rude but, what are you doing here?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Actually i need to tell you something important." Emmett said sadly, walking into the living room.

"Huh? Whats wrong?" I asked confused. It was weird seeing Emmett sad, he was usually a very happy person.

"Well, Bella's in the hospital. She and some friends were in a car accident. She's unconscious... and the accident was three days ago." He said looking down at his shoes.

"Why didn't you call? We could've met you at the hospital." I said quickly. I couldn't believe the love of my life was unconscious, I couldn't even think of what would happen if she never woke up.

"We lost your number in one of the boxes when we were moving. Thats why we never called." He said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up too.

"I'm going to head back up to the airport, i have a nine o' clock flight. I wasn't planning on staying, i just wanted to tell you." He said walking out the door.

"Okay. I'm coming with you." I said grabbing a jacket and my keys.

We walked out to the car in silence, then i remembered i had to tell Alice. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

She picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Alice, I'm going to Florida. Bella's in the hospital, so i'm going to see her."

"Who's with you?"

"How did you know someone was with me?"

"I'm physic. Now who's with you?" She said sarcastically.

"Emmett."

"Emmett was here and you didn't tell me?!?!"

"Sorry, but i have to go. Bye." I said quickly hanging up.

We made it to the airport a few minutes later and got my ticket then boarded our flight.

I was tapping my fingers impatiently on the arm rest and suddenly stopped with a sigh.

"Can this flight get any longer?" I asked Emmett impatiently.

"Just chill out Edward. Only one more hour." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

How could he be so calm? His sister was in a hospital and might never wake up again. All i could think of was Bella, her beautiful face pale and cold, never seeing her smile or blush again, never to hear her beautiful laugh. I was was a nervous wreck, i could barely think straight.

***Bella P.O.V***

The car came to a stop at a red light and everyone was laughing.

"Bella, that was hilarious!" Angela shouted over the music.

"No it wasn't that guy was gross." I said with a shudder. We were out at dinner and some guy came up to me and asked me out, i politely declined and turned the other way. He still didn't leave though, he was very persistent which was very annoying but i just ignored him.

The light turned green and i stomped down on the gas petal, wanting to get home. I didn't realize there was another car heading straight for my side of the car. I heard a scream and my life flashed before my eyes, all the time i spent with Edward and Alice, my mom and dad's divorce, and my best friend Jasper. Then everything went black.

~!~!~!~!~

I couldn't remember anything, Where i was, what happened to me. There was a loud beeping sound that was starting to get very annoying. Then everything became clear, the car accident, the pain, the shouting, and then sirens.

"Bella?" I heard someone say quietly. My eyes fluttered open and i saw Edward mere inches away.

"Edward?" I asked hoarsely.

"Bella! You're finally awake! I-I thought that..." He said looking down.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"Emmett came to my house and told me. Bella, i was so worried." He said with a look of concern on his face.

"So, how am i?" I asked. I really didn't know what happened to me, hopefully i wasn't hurt that bad.

"You have a broken leg and you have a few broken ribs. Other than that just a few cuts and bruises." He said sitting down in a chair beside the bed. I knew i still loved Edward, i wasn't sure if he still loved me. I guess i would just have to find out later, because right now was a moment that i would treasure forever. Even though i was laying in a hospital and was in alot of pain, Edward was here. Which made it all better.

**I know it's REALLY short but i have major writers block so if you have any ideas i would love to see them! I don't really think this chapter is very good but oh well... Thank you for all the reviews and i will try my best to update soon! Just a heads up, my mom is going on another business trip next week too so i might not update anytime next week but i'm not sure... Please review! :)**


	5. Old Friends and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't (and never will) own Twilight :(**

**I know i haven't updated in forever... sorry about that! Well, heres the 5th chapter :)**

***Bellas P.O.V***

I sighed and turned over trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. I forgot about my broken ribs and winced in pain, i knew i wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. I sighed thinking of the day i had, my dad flew in from Arizona and my mom and Phil stayed all afternoon. Everyone had to leave though, except for Edward. Emmett and Jasper had work in the morning and Charlie had to leave early because of some police work. My mom and Phil decided to let Edward and I have some alone time so they left hours ago. Now Edward was asleep, or at least it looked like it, and i was awake. Even though Edward was a few feet away from me i felt very lonely. I sighed and closed my eyes again, hoping to force myself to sleep.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Edward mumbled.

"No." I sighed.

I saw Edward stand up and come sit on the side of my bed.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked giving me the chance to say yes.

"Nope." I said smiling.

"Bella, i never really heard the whole story, what exactly happened?" He asked knowing i knew what he was talking about.

"Well me and some friends were out to dinner and our waiter was flirting with me, which really grossed me out. He asked me out and of course i said no. We were at a stoplight on the way home and my friends were laughing about it and the light turned green so i stomped down on the gas petal. There was a drunk driver heading straight for my side of the car and now, i'm here." I said remembering the awful night.

Edward sighed and looked towards the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's one o' clock. You need your sleep." He said throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"No, stay. It'll be more comfortable." I said grabbing his arm.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure." I said moving over to give him more room.

He smiled and put his legs back on the bed. I sighed, _I could get used to this. _

~!~!~!~

I rolled over and winced, forgeting - again - about my broken ribs. I sighed turning back over. Wait, wasn't Edward supposed to be here? I looked over to the chair in the corner of the room and then to the nightstand. There was a piece of paper with elegant script written on it,

_Bella,_

_I went to get breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes._

_Edward_

I smiled and put the paper back on the nightstand. I grabbed the remote and turned the t.v on some random channel. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said loudly enough for them to hear. I turned off the t.v and looked over to the door, it was one of my friends from Arizona, Jacob.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Well i heard about the accident and i came to check on you, and i missed you." He said grinning and sitting on the side of the bed.

"I missed you too Jake." I said sitting up slightly to give him a hug.

***Edwards P.O.V***

I walked down the bright hallways back to Bella's room after breakfast. I sighed not knowing how to tell her, i didn't know how she'd take it or how she would feel. I just had to come out and say it, i could do this. Before i knew it i was at Bella's room, i opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

"I missed you too Jake." She said giving him a hug. I coughed and they quickly broke apart.

"Oh Edward, your back." Bella said quietly.

"Hello Edward." Jacob said icily. Jacob and i hated eachother and Bella knew it. We were mad because we both liked Bella. We haven't really spoken much since Bella left.

"Hello Jacob." I said my voice just as menacing as his.

"Well i think i'm gonna go get some breakfast Bella." Jacob said quickly.

"Okay." She said sighing.

He walked out and there was a awkward silence.

"Ugh. Why can't you guys just get along?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Sorry Bella, we're just too opposite." I said making up a quick lie.

"Whatever happened to opposites attract?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, we just can't get along." I said walking over to the bed.

"Well i'm not gonna choose between you two so you're gonna have to put up with eachother." She said stubbornly.

"Okay." I said with a sigh. This week might be harder than i thought.

~!~!~!~

It was Bella's last day in the hospital and Jake and I hadn't killed eachother yet. I was gathering Bellas things while she was slowly getting into the wheelchair.

"Thanks Edward." Bella said with a smile.

"Your welcome." I said, i knew i had to tell Bella today. I had been putting it off for way too long.

We got to her house in about ten minutes and i was sweating bullets. I was extremely nervous. I helped her out of the car and into her wheelchair and pushed her into her living room.

"Umm, Edward? Can you help me onto the couch." She asked sheepishly.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." I said quickly helping her sit down. When she was comfortable i sighed and turned towards her.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." I said with another sigh.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead." She said with a smile.

"I don't know how to say this so i'm just gonna get it over with. Bella, I have a girlfriend." I said slowly.

***Bellas P.O.V***

"I don't know how to say this so i'm just gonna get it over with. Bella, I have a girlfriend."

My heart crashed in my chest. My best friend, gone. The love of my life, gone. The reason for living... gone.

**I know i'm mean for leaving it there but i had to :) Thank you for all the reviews! Please review, it'll make me REALLY happy! :D**


	6. New Feelings and New Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I think you get it.**

***Sighs* here's chapter six! Yay!**

_"I don't know how to say this so i'm just gonna get it over with. Bella, I have a girlfriend."_

_My heart crashed in my chest. My best friend, gone. The love of my life, gone. The reason for living... gone._

***Bellas P.O.V***

"Umm Bella, i think i'm gonna go." He said walking towards the door, he looked back once and then left.

I felt like my world was crashing around me. It was like leaving Edward all over again, it was even more painful this time. He moved on. He didn't love me anymore, and now he was going back home to his girlfriend, and i was left here. Alone. I hadn't realized i was crying until Charlie walked in and ran over to me, asking me what was wrong.

"Are you in pain?" He asked worried.

"Yeah." I said, it wasn't a lie. I just wasn't in physical pain.

"Do you need some medicine?" He asked getting up.

"No. I think i'm just gonna take a nap." I said in monotone.

Charlie helped me up the stairs and i flopped down on my bed. Bad idea. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling and slowly turned over with a loud sigh. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and called the one person i knew would never let me down.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, this is Bella. Can you come over to my house, i kinda need a friend right now."

"Sure i'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

I pushed the end button and put my phone on the nightstand. I sighed thinking about the past thirty minutes of my life. It was really strange how someone could break your heart in five minutes, yet it could take years to mend. I wish Edward would have told me sooner so i didn't get the impression that he actually still loved me, its like he was playing a game with my heart, like he wanted me to get hurt. No Edward would never do that... would he? Maybe he never really loved me in the first place, maybe it was all just a game to him. With every thought of him i got more furious. I knew all that i was thinking was irrational yet some part of me wanted to believe it was all true. So i did and now something happened to me that i never thought could happen, i hated Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" Jake asked slowly opening my door.

"Oh hey Jake." I said quietly.

"Whats wrong?" He asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Edward told me he has a girlfriend." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said grabbing my hand.

We both stared into each others eyes, soon Jacob started leaning in. His lips crashed down on mine with urgency i didn't reciprocate. It all happened too fast and i didn't get the chance to stop him. By the time i thought i should make him stop i didn't want him to. Wait. This was wrong, not even an hour after the guy i loved broke my heart i was making out with another guy. I kept my hands firmly on his shoulders and quickly pulled my head back.

"Jake..." I said feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No. It's okay." I said with a sigh. After a few minutes of silence i finally spoke up,

"Jacob?"

"What?"

"I hate Edward Cullen." I said starting to cry.

"Join the club." He said pulling me into a hug. At that moment i forgot about Edward because i had Jacob now, and i knew that he would never hurt me. I knew that Jacob would do whatever it took to protect me, whether it was physically of emotionally. He would always be there no matter what. I knew i had feelings for Jacob that i shouldn't. I mean, i am supposed to be in love with Edward, yes he broke my heart but feelings like that just don't go away. Yet, i still got butterflies in my stomach when Jacob said my name or even when he looked at me.

Every moment my feelings were growing towards Jacob but it was the same with Edward too. I wanted to be with Jacob yet, i knew that i could never love him how he deserved to be loved, he needed to be loved by someone that was completely devoted to him. Not someone who was torn between two guys, it just wasn't right. Half of my heart said to jump Jacob right then and the other half said to run out of the room. I didn't know which half to chose so i did what my brain told me to do, nothing. I know it was crazy because most people say to listen to your heart, but my heart wasn't cooperating right now. I had a feeling i was going to have to make a decision, wether i liked it or not. I had to chose between two guys, Jacob, the one i can always depend on. Or Edward, the one who i have loved for years. The thing about Edward was, i knew he didn't love me back so there was really no point... was there?

***Edwards P.O.V***

I can't believe i just did that. Why didn't i just break up with Tanya? I don't know... oh yeah, because i'm an idiot. I know i still love Bella, way more than Tanya, i don't even love Tanya. Bella probably hated me now too. I'm such an idiot. There was only one thing i was sure of, I loved Bella and i was going to win her back. No matter how hard it was and no matter how much she hated me.

**Okayy :) Ahh sooo dramatic... okay not really. I'm not very happy with this chapter :( so if you actually like it, that would be awesome. I know you guys probably hate me for the whole Bella falling for Jacob thing... but thats just the way i am :) I love surprising people :) lol anywayy PLEASE review!!! It only takes like five seconds and reviews make me REALLY happy :)**


	7. Scary Movies and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: We all know i don't own Twilight.**

**Okayy here's chapter 7!**

"No, i won't do it. I refuse." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Bella. It'll be fun!" Jacob said with a puppy dog face.

"Are you crazy? I am not going sky diving!" I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Bella..." He whined.

"Jacob..." I mocked, with a grin.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He asked with a innocent smile.

"What are you, five?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Would you go skydiving with me if i was five?" He asked smiling.

"No." I said rolling my eyes and sitting down on the couch. Jacob acted like such a kid sometimes.

"But Bella I-"

"No." I said sternly.

"Fine." He said with his head down.

After a few minutes of silence Jacob stood up and looked at me.

"I know what we can do! Lets go to the mall! There's a movie theatre in the mall too so we can watch a movie while we're there!" He yelled excitedly.

"Umm... Jacob... you kind of sound like a fifteen year old girl." I said with a chuckle.

"So? Lets go!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch.

He dragged me all the way out to his car and opened the passenger side door for me, he ran over to the drivers seat and quickly backed out of the driveway.

"Uhh... why are you in such a hurry?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"I don't know... i just want to go to the mall." He said innocently.

"Whatever." I said letting it go.

We got to the mall ten minutes later and drove through the parking lot trying to find a good spot to park.

"Jacob would you just park already?" I asked impatiently.

"I need to find a spot that's close." He said rolling his eyes.

"Lazy." I said quietly.

"I heard that." He said, pretending to be offended.

"I know." I said grinning.

Jacob finally parked and practically ran into the mall.

"I wanna see a movie first!" He said loudly. Great, now people were staring.

"Okay, but you don't have to tell the whole mall that." I said like i was talking to a five year old.

We walked up to the ticket booth and of course Jacob wanted to see a horror movie, which brought up some wonderful memories of Ed- yeah him. It still pained me to say or think his name, i know it was kind of odd but it did. Lately i had been trying my best to forget him. I knew it wouldn't work, just the littlest things would make me remember him. I doubted that a horror movie was going to help at all.

Jacob dragged me to the concession stand and got popcorn, candy, and a drink. We walked into the theatre and sat down on the back row. The previews came on right as we sat down. The movie hadn't been playing for five minutes and i was already covering my eyes, i had a feeling i was going to have nightmares tonight. Suddenly Jacob started laughing and i gave him a questioning look.

"I'm throwing popcorn at people that are kissing. It's funny. I do it every time i come to the movies. I call it 'Operation Throw Popcorn At Kissing People And Make Them Mad'." He said covering his mouth and laughing.

"Jacob, don't do that. That's rude, and that's the worst name for a 'operation' I've ever heard." I said rolling my eyes.

He just scoffed and proceded with his popcorn throwing. He was so immature.

Finally the movie ended and i sighed.

"Wasn't that a awesome movie?" Jacob asked smiling.

"I wouldn't know, i barely watched any of it." I said with a sheepish grin.

Jacob laughed and we walked out of the theatre. We were walking to the food court (and of course i was looking at my feet to make sure there wasn't anything on the floor i could slip on) and i ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sor-" I stopped when i looked up and saw who it was.

"Hey Bella." He said with a smile.

**(A/N: I was thinking about leaving it here, but i didn't want to be THAT mean :D)**

"E-Edward." I stuttered.

"Umm Jacob, can Bella and I talk alone?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"Sure." Jacob said with a forced smile.

Jacob walked into a store and left Edward and I alone. _Traitor, _I thought.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Arizona by now?" I asked confused.

"Yes. But that's not what i came here to talk about." He said looking at his feet.

"How did you know i was here?" I asked.

"Your dad told me." He said looking anywhere but my face.

"Well go ahead." I said angrily.

"Bella I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm just gonna' be blunt, i was a idiot. I should have broke up with Tanya a long time ago, i don't even know how i could be with you again and not break up with her. Bella I'm so sorry." Edward said finally looking me in the eyes.

"Edward, what am i supposed to say? That i forgive you? Edward i can't just forgive you and pretend like none of this happened. You broke my heart, you just left me like i meant nothing to you." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Bella, i know you hate me and that you may never forgive me. I deserve it, i was stupid and idiotic and any other awful word you can think of. I understand if you can't forgive me, i just wanted to let you know i am sorry." He said with a sincere look on his face.

I didn't say anything so he turned around with a quick "Bye Bella." and started walking to the door.

"Edward!" I yelled, he turned around with a sad look on his face.

"I forgive you." I said with a small smile.

He ran over to me and pulled me into a hug, after a few minutes we pulled a few inches apart and looked into each others eyes. We both closed our eyes and started leaning in,

"Hey guy's what's up?" I heard from behind us. I was going to kill Jacob.

**Okayy Edward is forgiven, and Jacob's being annoying... anywayy, i wrote a new story so go check it out! Please review!!! As always it'll make me HAPPY :)**


	8. Elevators and The Silent Treatment

**Disclaimer: Okay, we all know i soooo don't own Twilight. I'm not cool enough...**

**Okie dokie... (is that how you spell it? whatever) well i got my first flamer yesterday (but it wasn't exactly mean, it was kinda a nice way of saying my story sucked)! But it wasn't on this story... it was on my other one. Anyways i was REALLY sad... yeah but then i got lots of favorite story alerts and stuff like that... so i was happy again, i just thought i should share that with you :) AND like no one that reads this story reviewed on my other one :( was it that crappy? (wow talk about mood swing...) Okay i'm done... i'll just continue with the story now...**

_"Hey guy's what's up?" I heard from behind us. I was going to kill Jacob._

***Edward P.O.V* (I forgot to write anything in Edward's P.O.V last chapter soo... i'm just gonna start with his P.O.V)**

Of course Jacob Black would interupt us.

"What do you want?" I said looking at him, well looking would be a understatement... it was more like glaring.

"Oh. I was just checking on you guys." He said with a innocent smile.

"Jake..." Bella said angrily.

"What Bella?" He asked smiling.

"You know what. Don't you dare play innocent with me Jacob Black." She said raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Okay okay, i'm sorry." He said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her towards the elevator. Jacob followed us and i pressed the button for the third floor. **(A/N: Okay i know malls don't normally have three floors but this one does)**

You could feel the elevator moving up for a few seconds but then it just stopped.

"What happened?" Jacob asked with a concerned look on his face.

"What do you think?" I said rolling my eyes.

Bella looked up at me and mouthed "Be nice."

I sighed and sat down on the floor. Bella looked at me funny and i just laughed,

"Well i'm not about to stand up for however long it takes for this elevator to get fixed."

"Why don't we call someone? We all have cell phones." She said, like it was obvious.

"I can almost guarantee that we won't have service." I said pulling out my phone. I was right.

"Hey i have service! Wait no, never mind." Jacob said sitting down across from me.

Bella slowly sat down and there was a long awkward silence.

"Ugh! When are they gonna fix this elevator! This is taking forever!" Jacob yelled throwing his hands up.

"It's only been ten minutes." Bella said trying not to smile.

"Well it seems alot longer than that!" He said with a loud sigh.

Bella sighed and hit her head against the wall.

"So Eddie Boy, how's life been?" Jacob asked, clearly trying to annoy me.

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"Gosh Edward, why are you so mean?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Oh i don't know, maybe cause you're annoying." I said beating my head against the wall. It had only been fifteen minutes and i already wanted to kill him, but i don't think Bella would enjoy watching her friend get killed so i decided against it.

"I don't think i'm that annoying..." He said shaking his head slightly.

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a _you know you are_ look.

"So Eddie Boy... did you break up with your girlfriend?" He said. I know he was hoping i didn't.

"Yes i did, Jacob." I said with a grin.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"What? Are you surprised i did?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest.

"Actually yeah i am!" Jacob said with a grin.

"Well you can-"

"Would you guys just stop?!?!" Bella yelled, "Why can't you guys just get along? I'm not gonna pick between my best friend and my boyfriend so you are just ganna have to get along."

"But-" Jacob was cut off by Bella.

"Shh. Deal with it. I'm not talking to either of you until you learn to be nice to each other." Bella said stubbornly.

Jacob and i looked at eachother waiting for one of us to say something. This might take a while.

**Okay its short... i know. But if i get lots of reviews i'll update soon! Yes i've finally broke down and used the bribing thing... hey maybe it'll work... kay so go ahead and review! Read and REVIEW my other story too!**


	9. Candy Stores and Sleep Talking

**Disclaimer: Yep i don't own Twilight.**

**The last chapter was wayyyy short so this one will hopefully make up for it :)**

_Jacob and i looked at each other waiting for one of us to say something. This might take a while._

***Bellas P.O.V***

I knew that neither of them was going to say anything. They had been sitting there for fifteen minutes just staring at each other. I couldn't even understand why they hated each other, i knew if they got over whatever made them hate each other they could be really good friends. It was obvious that they weren't going to say anything. I even tried threatening them and yet there they sat, saying nothing. There wasn't even any emotion on their faces, it was driving me insane.

I looked at them and then started beating my head against the wall hoping to send off the vibe that i was extremely annoyed. After a few seconds Edward got the hint.

"Bella, please don't hurt yourself." Edward said finally tearing his eyes away from Jacob.

I raised my eyebrows and started beating my head on the wall again. They were going to be friends, even if it meant a bad headache and a bruised head.

"Someones being a bit over dramatic." Jacob said with a grin.

"Jacob can we please just get along?" Edward asked a few seconds later. _I knew he was going to crack._

"Fine." Jacob said in surrender.

"Finally!" I said throwing my hands in the air. Maybe they could finally be in the same room without wanting to rip each others heads off.

Edward and Jacob just looked at me and laughed. Suddenly the elevator started moving again and i sighed in relief. Once the elevator got to the third floor Jacob ran out and practically kissed the floor.

"I can tell someones a little excited." I said with a chuckle.

"Excited? I'm ecstatic! We could have died in there!" Jacob said dramatically placing his hand over his heart.

"Now whos being a bit over dramatic?" I asked with a cocky grin.

Jacob rolled his eyes and skipped into a store. Edward and i burst out laughing and started slowly following behind Jacob. We got to the front of the store and i let out a big sigh, it was a candy store. Jacob was going to be hyper tonight.

We walked into the store and my mouth almost hit the floor. There were tables, bookshelves, and bins all full of any candy you could even imagine. The whole store was painted a array of bright colors and the front of the stores walls were glass. There was even a place you could make your own candy, i had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

~!~!~!~!~

"Jacob would you please calm down?" I pleaded, on the way to my house from the mall. Jacob spent over fifty dollars in that candy store.

"No! I can't!" Jacob yelled bursting out into fits of laughter.

Edward gave me a sympathetic look as i pulled into the driveway.

Jacob quickly got out of the car and ran to the front door, i slowly walked behind him and unlocked it. I really hoped that my house wouldn't get damaged.

"Oh! Look at the cute doggy!" Jacob yelled running over to my dog and petting it.

"Jacob I've had that dog for five years. You have already seen her a million times." I said rolling my eyes and dragging Jacob over to the couch.

"That dosen't make her less cute." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." I said staring at the t.v screen. We watched a few re-runs of _Lost_ before Jacob fell asleep_. _He was snoring softly and occasionally mumbling something in his sleep.

"I think i need to get going. Umm Bella, I'm going to be staying in a hotel until i can find a apartment." Edward said staring at his feet like they were suddenly very entertaining.

"Really? You're staying?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah." He said with a sheepish grin. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Do you think you will be able to handle Jacob for the night?" He asked looking at Jacob's sleeping form.

"Yeah. Hes out for the night. I'll just leave him down here." I said walking Edward to the door.

"Okay then, bye." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Bye." He walked out the door and got into his Volvo. I watched his car pull out of the driveway and drive out of sight. I sighed and went to sit on the couch beside Jacob.

After a few minutes of watching t.v Jacob's words started getting clearer, i didn't pay any attention to what he was saying until he said my name. Wait... why did he say my name?

"Bella... I love you." He mumbled quietly. _What?!?!_He couldn't love me... could he? No. We were just friends, nothing more. Yeah he kissed me but that was all in the past, it meant nothing. After a few minutes of contemplating all of the possible reasons he would say that i slowly walked up the stairs and changed into my pajamas. I pulled back the covers and slid into the comfort of my bed, the second my head hit the pillow i was out.

~!~!~!~!~

I woke up to loud banging on my door and Jacob yelling at me.

"Bella wake up! Don't make me come in there!" He yelled, still banging on the door. I rolled over with a groan and slowly sat up letting my feet hit the floor. I got up and walked to the door throwing it open with as much force as possible.

"What do you want?!" I yelled looking Jacob in the eyes.

"Wow you're cranky in the morning." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Don't make me punch you." I said raising a eyebrow and putting my hand on my hip.

"Oh like last time? Don't break your hand again." He said with a cocky grin.

"I was like ten and you were huge for your age. You looked like a fifteen year old, how was i supposed to know when i punched you that my hand would break?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have punched me anyway." He said with a small smile.

"Whatever." I scoffed walking past him.

I could tell he was following me down the stairs when i remembered something, he said he loved me. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, causing him to run into me.

"Umm, Jacob. You said something in your sleep last night-"

"Oh gosh, was it embarrassing?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well..." I said slowly. I was debating on weather or not to tell him what he said. What if it was true? It would make things really awkward. I didn't care, i had to know.

"You said that... you loved me." I said looking down at my feet.

"I'm guessing you're wondering if that's true." He said, i could tell he was looking at me.

"Yeah."

"Okay, here's the truth."

**Cliffy! I'm so sorry, i couldn't resist :) Please review! :D**


	10. Lost Friends and Lost Loves

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?... No, I don't own Twilight.**

**Mkay I haven't updated in three weeks... I knoww... I was in New York for a week and a half and then when I got back to school I had a lot of work to do. I've just been **_**really**_** busy these past three weeks... I'll **_**try**_** to update every week, I'm not promising but I **_**will**_** try. Okay I'm done now... sorry for this ridiculously long authors note :D**

_"You said that... you loved me." I said looking down at my feet._

_"I'm guessing you're wondering if that's true." He said, I could tell he was looking at me._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, here's the truth."_

***Bellas P.O.V***

He took a deep breath and lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Bella, I've been in love with you since the first time I met you. I couldn't help it; you are just so beautiful and caring. There's no one like you, and I'm completely in love with you." He said sincerely.

I stared at him for a minute contemplating my answer. I knew I loved him but it just wasn't enough, I loved Edward so much it almost hurt. I just didn't know what to tell Jacob. If I told him I didn't love him, it would hurt him. If I told him I didn't love him enough, it would hurt him. If I told him I loved him too, it would end up hurting him in the end anyway. Wasn't there any way that I wouldn't hurt Jacob? I knew the answer to that, I had to hurt him. There was no way around it. It had to be done, no matter how much it would hurt me; it's what was best for him.

"Jacob I love you, I really do it's just-"

"Edward, I know. I'll never be good enough. I get it. No need to spare my feelings, they've already been hurt enough. What's another heart break right?" He asked with a fake smile.

"Jacob I'm sorry." I said with a broken voice.

"It's no big deal. Bye Bella." He said walking out the door. I stood on the stairs staring at the door. What had I done?

**One Month Later**

Everything was going great with me and Edward, i couldn't say the same about mine and Jacobs relationship. We haven't talked for a month, it was breaking my heart. I hadn't even seen him, it was like he disappeared. I missed him so much, we used to be best friends and now he doesn't even talk to me. It's like i didn't matter anymore, like i didn't exist.

I couldn't stand not seeing him anymore, i had to go see him. I ran out to my truck and started on the fifteen minute drive to Jacob's house. I got there in a little under fifteen minutes because i was speeding, well speeding for my truck. I got out of my truck and hesitated at the door, what if he ran away from me? What if he ignored me? Before i could really think about it anymore i quickly knocked on the door. A few seconds later Billy Black answered the door.

"Hey Billy. Is Jacob here?" I asked, looking past him into the house.

"Umm no Bella. He moved to Washington three weeks ago." He said quietly, you could tell it hurt him.

"What? Why?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I don't know. I think it was some girl." He said slowly.

"Umm i have to go." I said quickly turning around and running for my truck. I knew it wasn't just some girl that made him move, it was me. This was all my fault, if i would have... I didn't even know what i could have done but i could have done _something. _Even though i knew with every fiber of my being that i loved Edward and nothing could change that, i could have done something, anything.

I had to get out, so I called the one person I trusted the most. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Edward, do you mind if I come see you?"

"No, come right over. Do you know where the hotel is?"

"Yeah. I'll be over in an hour."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up and went back upstairs to get a shower.

I was done with my shower and ready within forty-five minutes, I got in my truck and sped off towards Edwards hotel. I didn't know what to tell him exactly, I didn't know how he would take it. Maybe he already knew, I had no idea. I just knew that I had to tell him what happened, if not for his sake... at least my own. I pulled into the hotel and walked up to the main desk.

"Excuse me is there an Edward Cullen staying here?" I asked the woman politely.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked looking at a paper on her desk.

"Yes."

"He's in room 427." She said still not looking up from the paper.

"Okay thanks." I said walking to the elevator. I pressed the button for the 4th floor and waited till I heard a bell ring and the doors opened. I walked down the brightly lit hall and found the right room. I knocked and no one answered, so I knocked again, no answer. I decided to just walk in and I was shocked at what I saw, Edward and Tanya making-out in the middle of the room.

***Edwards P.O.V***

I woke up to my phone ringing, I groaned and looked at the caller I.D and it was Bella. I quickly picked up and she asked if she could come over, she said she would be there within an hour. I got up and got a quick shower and put on jeans and a black button down shirt, I walked into the kitchen and was pouring a bowl of cereal when I heard a knock on the door. Bella was early. I ran over to the door and opened it quickly with a huge smile on my face, my smile quickly faded when I saw who it was. Tanya.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed, she had been calling me non-stop lately.

"I really wanted to see you Edward, I want to get back together." She said stepping in the room and closing the door.

"I already told you Tanya, we're over. I moved on." I said backing away from her.

"Well I think I can change your mind." She said quickly walking over and crashing her lips down on mine. I heard two knocks on the door and desperately tried to pull away. The knocking stopped and I pushed Tanya off of me and looked at the door, Bella was standing at the door crying. She turned away and ran out the door, seeing Bella cry was one of the most painful things I had seen in my life. I knew I had to explain so I ran after her and quickly caught up with her.

"Bella wait!" I yelled grabbing her arm.

"What do you want Edward?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I want- no need to explain. It wasn't my fault." I said with a broken voice.

"How do you expect me to believe it wasn't your fault? How am I supposed to believe you? Edward, I get it. You've changed these past few years. You aren't the person I thought you were so it's over. I can't trust you anymore, you aren't the same guy I fell in love with." She said running to the elevator. I didn't even try to stop her, I knew it was no use. I just stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at the elevator, hoping that she would come back. I was devastated, crushed. This was by far my most painful experience, Bella moving being second. I didn't know what to do or how I could fix it. I was both devastated and furious, devastated because Bella didn't believe me, and furious because of Tanya. I had a feeling that this time, everything wasn't going to work out.

***Bellas P.O.V***

All I could think of driving home was, _why me? _For some reason all bad things happened to me and I couldn't take it anymore. I guess every fiber in my being was wrong, my love for Edward did change and it didn't just change, it wasn't there anymore.

**Yes, I know. I suck. They just got back together and now BAM this happened. BUT just to let you know... there are probably only a few chapters left anyway sooo... REVIEW!!!**


	11. Impostors and Explanations

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?... No, I don't own Twilight.**

**Mkayyyy... here it iss... i hope this is good. (I don't think so. Personally i think my story sucks... but thats probably just because i wrote it... or maybe it really does... idk.)**

To say i wasn't lying to myself was, well... a lie. I knew i still loved Edward, i knew no matter how mad at him i was that i would always love him. It wasn't fair, everything was perfect, but then he had to ruin it. Some part of me knew he would never do that to me, but i also knew that it never made sense for him to love me anyways. I was torn, i didn't know whether to ignore him or go and talk to him. I knew i was a coward though so i wasn't going to go talk to him, why was i such a baby? Oh yeah, because i have no one in my life anymore. Jacob is long gone, and Edward... I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go. I was lost, alone, and it was an awful feeling. I couldn't take it anymore, i had to do something. But what was it? Go find Jacob, or Edward? I was so confused, i had no where to go, no one to turn to for help. I guess i was just on my own for now.

I walked into the dark kitchen and opened the refrigerator, i got out a gallon of milk and then searched the cupboard for some cookies. I found the cookies and hopped up onto the kitchen counter swinging my legs. It was a bit early for sweets but i didn't care. I just sat there thinking, until i heard something crash and fall to the floor right beside me. My head shot up and i panicked, thinking the worst. I got off the counter and ran for the door, hoping whoever it was would follow me.

"Bella wait!" I heard them yell. I stopped dead in my tracks, i knew that voice... **(A/N: OMG who's it gonna be?)**

"Jacob?" I asked quickly turning around.

"Bella... i've missed you. I don't care if you and Edward are together and are completely in love. It's okay with me now." He said moving closer to me.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. I found him kissing his ex." I said looking down at my feet.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Do you really expect me to know why?" I asked, sounding more harsh than i intended to.

"Bella. I hate Edward, i really do but i don't think he would do something like that. Hes not that stupid Bella. He loves you, no matter how much i want to deny it. I can tell he does. Maybe you should give him a chance to explain." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"Why are you defending him?" I yelled in frustration.

"Because i care about you and want you to be happy!" He yelled louder than i did.

"Well what if i am happy?"

"Bella, don't even try to sell me that. I know you aren't happy, everyone can see that. You know he would never do that, he loves you. I can't stand to see you hurt, so go talk to him. Let him explain, his answer might shock you. Goodnight Bella." He said walking towards the door.

Why should i listen to him? What did he know? The truth was alot. Maybe i should talk to Edward, if he even wanted to talk to me. He was probably mad me anyways, he would never want to talk to me again. I was stupid for jumping to conclusions, how could i be so stupid? I didn't know the answer to that question, the only thing i knew was that i had to go talk to Edward. Now.

~!~!~!~!~

"What do you mean Edward's gone?!?!" I yelled to the woman at the front desk at Edward's hotel.

"He checked out this morning. I'm sorry." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, okay." I said slowly turning around. What was i going to do?

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but i heard he was flying out to Arizona this morning at 9 o' clock." She said quietly.

"Okay thank you so much!" I yelled running to the door. It was seven thirty. I still had time.

I ran to my car and made the usual fifteen minute drive to the airport in seven minutes. I ran into the airport and asked a man at the desk which flight was going to Arizona. He checked a paper on his desk and pointed me to the right direction. I ran to the gate and searched for a head of bronze hair... I couldn't find him. I kept searching frantically but it was no use, he wasn't there. Before i knew it tears were streaming down my face, i turned around and bumped into someone. I looked up to say my apology but it got stuck in my throat.

"Looking for someone?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"E-Edward. I'm so sorry, it was stupid of me to make assumptions. This was my fault, if i would have just let you explain-"

"Bella, its okay. I don't blame you. I love you, nothing could ever change that. Please don't ever think that it would. No girl in the whole world could compare to you. You're my everything, i love you so much and i would never cheat on you. Ever." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I believe you Edward, i was just so shocked and hurt when i saw you kissing Tanya. I guess my brain just wasn't working right. I know you would never do that, it just took me a while to figure that out. I love you too, forever." I said staring back at him. We both leaned in, i slowly closed my eyes and our lips met... finally.

I knew i truly loved Edward, and this time, nothing would ever change that. I think finally i would get my happily ever after. Because even after all of the things we had been through together, now i truly knew that we did in fact have unending love.

**OMG its overr... whatt?? I know i wasn't expecting it eitherr. But this seemed like a good place to stop... this story is sooo shortt and so is this chapter... i knoww... but whatever. Its over now =[ WELL if you liked it review, and if you didn't... still review! =]**


End file.
